1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an inverter apparatus, and more particularly, to an inverter apparatus capable of detecting an operating status of a primary-side conversion circuit to adaptively adjust a primary-side control signal, and a related control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photovoltaic inverter (PV inverter) converts a direct current (DC) power outputted from a photovoltaic panel (PV panel) to an alternating current (AC) power, and outputs the AC power to a grid. When solar power is insufficient, a primary-side conversion circuit of the PV inverter operates in a deep burst mode. In one example, the primary-side conversion circuit enters the deep burst mode when an output power of the PV panel is too low. In another example, when illuminance is reduced greatly, the PV panel operates at a low voltage and has a low energy output, causing the primary-side conversion circuit to enter the deep burst mode.
However, when the primary-side conversion circuit operates in the deep burst mode, internal circuitry of the PV inverter operates abnormally or stops operating due to insufficient power supplied by the primary-side conversion circuit. This causes damage to circuit elements of the PV inverter.
Thus, a novel detection scheme for a PV inverter is needed to avoid side effects caused by the burst mode.